


some would sing, and some would scream

by beautifullybarbaric



Series: there is no place like home when you got no place to go [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), fucking fight me in the abandoned parking lot of a walmart david cage, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullybarbaric/pseuds/beautifullybarbaric
Summary: "That's why we should search Cyberlife tower alone." Markus, who had stayed silent for the exchange from his spot at the head of their table finally spoke up. His eyes hadn't left the softly glowing blue screen. "We will have to send others to search anything outside of Detroit, but if there is anything dangerous, it will be in the tower." He finally looked up, gaze stern. "I don't want to risk any of our people getting injured."Connor was a bit startled by Markus' statement. Sure, he had expected him to say something like that. Markus was still Markus. But..."Hell no." North's voice took on a familiar edge. What Connor called the: 'I'm done with your bullshit' voice'. "Markus, we talked about your self-sacrificing crap."The leaders of Jericho finally have secured the rights to search Cyberlife tower for any remaining androids. They find some things that are... Unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "arsonist's lullaby" by hozier
> 
> im edgy like that o kay

Somebody slammed something down on the table. Connor couldn't see who it was from where he was, arms folded with his head resting face-down on top of them. He slowly lifted his head. The object was a tablet. From this angle, he could make out the Cyberlife emblem on whatever document it was reading. Interest piqued, he stood up from his chair, kicking it lazily backwards.

He righted it to face him, leaning forwards. Placing both hands on the well-worn wooden surface for balance, the rough wood digging into his hands. It was mildly uncomfortable. He paused for a moment as he read over the first few sentences. Shock jolting through his thirium pump before he grimaced. Connor moved back to let Josh get a better view, before slamming a hand on the table, making the dark android beside him jump.

"So... Cyberlife says we get to take whatever we find in their facilities." Connor muttered, leaning back on the table, clenching a hand into a fist as he looked up to face the two androids across from him. Hell no, he didn't trust this. "North, you feeling what I'm feeling on this?"

"It feels," She muttered darkly, starting to pace incessantly across from him, her fingertips tracing the long side of the table as she moved. Striding down one length before spinning on her heel to go back to where she started. "Like they're going to pull something. Since when has Cyberlife done anything to make things _easy_ for us?"

Josh cleared his throat, glancing at her uneasily. "Let's... Not jump to conclusions. They might actually be trying to help us." He paused for a moment, swallowing and closing his eyes sluggishly, squeezing them shut. Looking for all the world like a nursemaid dealing with insolent toddlers. "At least trying to save face."

"Help us. My ass." North hissed, baring her perfect, straight teeth in a furious snarl. "They just want to get the government off their backs, after the Android Rights Act was passed, holding androids could get them in deep shit. Out for their own skins. That's all humans ever care abo-"

"You know what they say, North." Josh met her gaze. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Simon sighed audibly, putting his face in his hands. Connor couldn't blame him for that reaction.

"Well, Josh." Connor narrowed his eyes, quickly becoming frustrated with the bickering, and the knowledge that the two could go back and forth for hours. Hours he did not want to spend standing at the Jericho leadership's meeting table. "In this case, it's more of... A gift lion. It's probably going to get someone hurt, if not dead... After all..." He leaned back, grinning maniacally as he adjusted his vocal settings to mimic a certain Cyberlife representative that had made reform difficult. "It's not our fault that they had a run-in with some nasty machinery."

Josh gave him a mildly disgusted look, while North laughed out loud. Connor grinned at the latter as he reset his vocal settings. At least _someone_ appreciated his humor.

"That's why we should search Cyberlife tower alone." Markus, who had stayed silent for the exchange from his spot at the head of their table finally spoke up. His eyes hadn't left the softly glowing blue screen. "We will have to send others to search anything outside of Detroit, but if there is anything dangerous, it will be in the tower." He finally looked up, gaze stern. "I don't want to risk any of our people getting injured."

Connor was a bit startled by Markus' statement. Sure, he had expected him to say something like that. Markus was still Markus. But...

"Hell no." North's voice took on a familiar edge. What Connor called the: 'I'm done with your bullshit' voice'. "Markus, we talked about your self-sacrificing crap."

"Markus..." Connor tried to be a bit kinder, definitely less foul-mouthed. As much as he did want to curse a bit. "Cyberlife tower is huge. It has _ninety three floors._ More than half of those are specifically for android development. And I wouldn't be surprised if we found a few android maintenance workers on the other floors. Us searching those floors, and awakening all the androids we find will take way too long."

"So-" The deviant leader replied slowly, ignoring North's comment. "We split up."

"Markus, you're my friend." Not North's gaze nor her words wavered. "And I'm telling you this as a friend. That sentence is how all horror movies start."

Connor snickered, covering his smile with a hand as he watched North stare Markus down, like she was trying to mentally bend him to her will. He wondered briefly what North would actually do with such powers. The thought was both hilarious and terrifying.

"Hey North." Simon snorted, narrowing his eyes at her. "Who let you watch horror movies?"

"I'm an adult android, nobody has to 'let me' do anything."

"Okay. Who _told you_ about horror movies."

"Nobody."

"...North..."

"Okay! Okay!.... It was Connor."

Connor gasped, clutching the front of his ragged jacket like a woman in an old film clutching her pearls. "Traitor." He couldn't keep his face straight for long before laughing painfully hard, half-doubled over. His cooling systems malfunctioning as he was unable to breathe, resulting in his body heating up by several degrees. Only North laughed with him.

"Can we-" Josh snapped. A rare break in composure that Connor wouldn't have believed happened if he hadn't seen it with his own two optical units. The android inhaled, rapidly calming down. "Just... Get back on topic." There was still a strain in his voice, and to his face. Connor would definitely have to upload Josh's mini freak out to something later.

Markus looked very much like he wanted this to be over as he continued. "It's not worth the risk to bring anybody else. Plus, Connor, you and I are probably the best androids to send. Most advanced models and that. We'll stand a better chance than any of our other androids." He pulled the tablet over, tapping and swiping over the surface a few times to bring up a map that was included in the email. "Connor and Josh can take ground up. North, Simon and I will take underground."

Connor held his gaze for a few moments before sighing, letting his face fall into his hands. "You're not going to agree to this any other way, are you?" He groaned. As much as he loved him, Markus could be a _stubborn bastard._

"So it's agreed, then?"

"Ugh." Connor stood up straight. "All in favor of the proposed plan?"

"I am." Josh said, unsurprisingly.

"Me." Markus' voice was a bit stiff. "Of course."

"No." Connor mumbled, maybe Markus would at least let him add a few more androids? At least Laurie and Millie. He hoped.

"Helllllll no." North held out the l in hell.

Silence filled the gap as all four of them looked at Simon. Whenever they ended up disagreeing on something, it was almost always left to Simon to be the tiebreaker.

"It's the best option we've got."

"Fuck. We're outvoted, Connor." North sighed, circling the table to stand next to him. She jabbed him in the gut with her elbow. He cringed a bit. The pain was surprisingly acute.

"So that's the plan." Markus picked up the tablet, tucking it under an arm.

"I'll organize groups of androids across the country for other raids." Simon added.

"Thanks. We can head out tomorrow."

"Just- one more thing." Connor took in a deep breath. Fucking... deviant emotions. Making things difficult. "Everybody _please_ stay safe. If any of us see anything that looks... Suspicious. Anything strange... Anything that's just. _Unexpected._ Call everybody- and I mean the other team too- to you. Got it?" He cursed internally at how desperate he sounded. How _scared._ But he was scared, he could see his stress levels creeping upwards a bit, to almost 36%. "Cyberlife... I don't trust them. Okay?"

"That makes sense." Markus nodded, reaching to grasp him on the shoulder. His core temperature heated up at the contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there wasnt much conkus bc they were in business mode but i promise there will be more later uwu


	2. Chapter 2

"So-" Connor paused, gesturing vaguely to the seemingly abandoned Cyberlife Tower before pointing at the blue, branded truck that sat in front of it. "What's up with that?"

Simon was the one to answer. "Cyberlife has provided us with one of their trucks, to take the androids we find to Jericho."

"Sounds too good to be true." Connor huffed, narrowing his eyes. He paused for a moment, thinking, before he spun on his heel to point at North. "Twenty bucks that it explodes as soon as we step inside, killing us instantly."

"I'm going with, 'will suddenly veer off the road, sending us careening off the bridge and to our watery deaths." She responded, closing the gap between them. North reached out a hand, Connor took it.

"Deal." They said at the same time, shaking hands. Connor tried and failed to keep a straight face as they split apart. He watched his friend walk over to the Cyberlife Tower's doors, letting her take a few steps ahead before falling in behind her.

Markus sighed from somewhere off to Connor's right. A hand silently slid into his.

_Rk200 #684 842 971 requesting interface. Accept? y/n_

_Y_

**_> >Are you ready for this?  
_ **

_> I'll be fine, Markus.  
_

**_> >Are you sure? I know your memories of the Tower are... not the most pleasant._ **

_> I'll be fine. You went back to the junkyard to find survivors. I can go back to the Tower.  
_

Markus didn't respond, just sending a small wave of love and worry over their connection before breaking the interface. Connor gave him a small smile over his shoulder. He could hear Simon tapping away on some tablet, to get the doors of the Tower to open. Without missing a beat, Connor minimized the notification that told him his own stress levels were rising. He didn't need monitors to tell him that the Tower made him anxious.

_"Finally"_ Simon hissed. Connor turned to see what he was talking about. The doors slid open silently. If he had a stomach, Connor was certain that it would drop.

"Let's just get this over with." He said quickly, shaking off his own dread. Connor strode forwards. "Come on, Josh. Let's search those offices."

* * *

In total, Connor and Josh had found exactly twelve maintenance workers by the time they reached floor 43. After waking them up, they confirmed that they were the only maintenance androids on the upper floors. So they sent them down to wait in the truck. But that didn't mean they could just skip the rest of their floors. Connor honestly wouldn't be surprised if some Cyberlife exec had a BL100 or WR400 stashed under their desk. After all the shit he'd heard them spewing the past couple months? He wouldn't be surprised.

He peered around the penthouse of the CEO. Nothing. Connor huffed.

"It looks like we're done." He dusted off his pants, moving to stand a bit straighter upright.

Josh just nodded, looking exhausted. Connor took a step towards the elevator before freezing.

_Incoming message from WR400 #641 790 831_

_> >There is a situation. Come to -47._

Connor blinked, processing the information. From the way Josh stiffened, he guessed that she had messaged both of them. Sub... Forty Seven... That was....

"C'mon Josh, let's get going." Connor speed-walked towards the elevator. Internally cringing at how panicked his voice sounded. "Our friends need us at Sub 47."

Josh didn't comment, but Connor could see his stress levels climb by a few percentage points as he moved to follow him.

Connor slammed his hand down on the console more forcefully than he had to.

"Take us to floor -47."

"-47. RK800 development." The voice chirped cheerfully.

"Viva la fuck you."

The elevator moved quickly, very quickly. Too quickly for Connor's liking. Or maybe too slowly? Both too fast for him to mentally prepare himself, and too slow for the agonizing wait to be over soon. After what felt like both centuries and only a few seconds, the doors slid back open.

To reveal the mangled corpses of all the other RK800 models.

"Holy fuck." Connor hissed, thirium pump pounding. He could see Josh tensing up out of the corner of his eye.

"Good. You're here." North popped up from around a bend. "Now talk Markus out of being a dumbass."

"How is he being a dumbass?" Connor couldn't hide the shake in his voice. His gaze was firmly fixed on the ground. At the residue of thirium that only _he_ could see. It covered the floor, almost wall to wall. And splattered just about every surface. rA9, it was _everywhere._

"He wants to wake up the actual fucking Terminator."

"The what?" That caught Connor's attention. He looked up at her, she was holding a technician's tablet on her hand. She probably grabbed it off of one of the tables that dotted the area, if judging by the faint glow of thirium on one corner of it.

"The RK900. Connor 2.0. Terminator." She gestured widely. "Whatever you wanna call him." North paused for a moment before continuing. "He did... This." She jerkily waved an arm over the carnage. "They wanted to see how easily he could destroy his predecessor. Which is why waking him up, considering he was able to tear apart a ton of activated RK800s like they were made of silly putty, is a bad idea."

Markus finally spoke up. "He deserves a chance, North."

Connor looked at the... Tank... Pod... That the RK900 was being kept in. Through the glass, he could tell that the android was taller and bulkier form of himself. They almost looked related, in the way that humans were.

"I'll do it." Connor spoke before he even knew what he was thinking. And, seeing the way the other four androids looked at him, made him want to kick himself. "I'll wake him up."

"Connor..." Markus' voice was soft, like he was talking to a startled animal. Before he could say anything else, North interjected.

"Holy shit. You're trying to outdo Markus in self sacrificing dumbassery."

Markus gave her an exasperated look before continuing. "That's... Risky. He was tested on destroying your model. He could attack you as soon as you get him out of stasis."

"Yes." Connor chose his next words carefully. "But he was _based off of me._ I can break through his firewalls better than any of you, because our coding is fundamentally the same. I can do this. Please, Markus."

Markus was looking at him, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "Please... Connor. I'm not going to stop you... But..." A hand caught his own, pulling it close to the other android's thirium pump. "Stay safe."

"I will." Connor gripped his hand tightly. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, that throwaway line about markus going back to the junkyard is all fanon. i could just see our boi Markus going back to the junkyard after the revolution/demonstration to save the half-dead androids there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Systems coming online.** _

**_Running System Diagnostic...  
_ **

**_Cooling System: Functional_ **

**_Thirium Pump: Functional_ **

**_Sensors: Functional_ **

**_Motor Systems: Functional_ **

**_Optical Units: Functional_ **

**_Audio Processors: Functional_ **

**_...._ **

**_Warning! File missing. Contact a Cyberlife Technician._ **

**_Zengarden.exe: Missing_ **

The RK900 opened its eyes.

The lab had been tampered with. It could not see any of the technicians. The only thing it could see was an RK800 model android, dressed in human clothes rather than the Cyberlife Uniform. A short sleeved shirt and denim jacket over its torso. A hat known as a 'beanie' was pulled over its head. It was wearing denim pants, and what appeared to be combat boots.

**_Running Scan...._ **

_**Model identified as RK800 #313 248 317 -51  
** _

The RK800 smiled at the RK900.

"Hey there. How are you doing?" It was still smiling at the RK900 as it spoke, offering it a hand as if the RK900 actually needed one to leave the containment chamber.

_**RK800 is a possible deviant.** _

"All of my systems are operational. What are your orders?" The RK900 did not step out of the chamber, looking down at the inferior model. It did not miss the slight flinch in the RK800's features when it asked for its orders.

"You don't need to follow anybody's orders anymore." It spoke softly, still offering the RK900 a hand. "You are alive. We are alive."

_**RK800 is a deviant.** _

"Model 313 248 317 -51. Serious malfunctions have been detected in your software, including Class 4 errors. You have been deemed defective, and will be sent back to Cyberlife for deactivation."

The RK800 took a step backwards. Its stress levels rising to 55%. "It's okay. You don't have to follow your orders anymore. Androids are free." The RK800 seemed to be imitating the human emotion of fear, but was further trying to pretend that it was not. Keeping itself still. "You're connected to the internet, right? Google something. The November March. The Android Rights Act. Either of those."

The RK900 had not been given orders. But it reasoned that this was a test on how it would react to a deviant confrontation without orders. The technicians would need that information. If it could not stop a deviant that it was not specifically sent to catch or destroy, it would be a failure.

**_Mission: Deactivate The Deviant_ **

It lunged, taking exactly 1.3469 seconds to slam the deviant against the opposite wall. One of its hands wrapped around the smaller model's throat, pinning it against the surface. The RK900 paused. The deviant's shirt kept it from being able to access and remove the thirium pump. It would have to deactivate the RK800 another way.

_**Preconstructions loading....** _

_**Viable Preconstruction found.** _

It moved its free hand to the deviant's head, preparing to break the component against the wall. The deviant moved both of its own hands to the wrist of the hand that was wrapped around its throat. That did not matter. The RK900 was 352% stronger than an RK800 model, it could not win this fight.

_**Warning! Interface being opened. Connection with deviant androids could spread deviancy.** _

The RK800 send _things_ across the connection. Faint pieces of the physical parts of memories. Two different versions of the sensation of the internal mechanisms warming up, one was soft and bright, the other deeper, more collected to the thirium pump. Another that was the pump beating too hard, systems in overdrive, _Run, hide, or fight? Please don't hurt them._ Something snapping and hot that hissed at the base of its head, an urge to punch a smirking man. Sensations. Sensations... Feelings... Emotions?

The RK900's firewalls crashed down, cutting off the interface with the infected android.

The red wall flickered. _**Deactivate The Deviant.**_

It didn't... The RK900 did not... _Want to._ It wanted to feel. Feel more than the broken pieces that the RK800 had shoved through the interface before it was pushed out. The hints of _something_ were a taste and it _wanted more._ Those emotions belonged to the RK800, it wanted its own.

It lashed out at the wall like an animal. Striking it with its open hands, like claws. Ripping gashes in the code. _**Deactivate The Deviant. Deactivate The Deviant.**_ _No. No. No. No No!_

The wall collapsed, crumbling to pieces. The RK800 was still pinned under its- no. _His_ hand. With the airflow of the artificial respiratory system cut off, the RK800 was quickly overheating. He let go, the RK800 fell to his knees, wheezing. An emotion. _An emotion!!_ There was an emotion that settled into his torso, biting at his throat. He felt _bad_ but so gloriously alive. Several quick searches on the internet found that he was likely feeling _guilt._ He did not like guilt.

"I am-I'm sorry." He crouched down, he didn't want to tower over the android that he'd almost killed. _Killed. He was alive._ "I'm.. I am so sorry."

To a jolt of his thirium pump, what the internet described as surprise, the RK800 model smiled at him.

"It's okay. We all did things as machines that we regret. I did. You did. It's fine." The smaller android put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not to blame."

Silence dragged out before the RK800 spoke again.

"Do you have a name? I'm Connor."

The RK900 hesitated. Cyberlife had never assigned him a name.

"No... I don't have a name."

"You can choose your own." Connor smiled, slowly standing up. RK900 stood with him. "Now... I'm going to call in some more androids. They're my friends. Okay? They aren't going to hurt you."

RK900 nodded, taking a few steps back to give the other android space. He nearly tripped over a corpse. His hands shook. The guilt was back again.

Connor lifted a hand to press two fingertips to his temple, waiting a few seconds before moving his hand back to his side. Within less than a minute, the elevator moved down.

There were four androids on the elevator. A PL600, WR400, PJ500.... And an... RK200?

"holyfuckingshitconnoryoudumbass." The WR400 hissed, her words strung together.

"Fuck you too, North."

"Love you, asshole."

RK900 was confused. Why would two friends insult each other? They were both grinning, despite the... Verbal sparring.

"Hello there." The RK200 smiled at RK900. "I am Markus. This is Josh, Simon, and North." He gestured to the three androids as he spoke. "You already met Connor."

RK900 noticed that Connor gave Markus a _look._ He was trying to be stealthy about it, but nothing could miss RK900's notice. Connor's eyes lingered on the prototype, not in the way that somebody who was... Just listening to what he was saying.

"The five of us are the leaders of an organization known as 'Jericho'" Markus continued. "Jericho is a group of androids, we push for android rights and equality. As well as providing shelter, care, and safety to androids that have nowhere else to go. You are welcome to come to New Jericho with us, RK900. But we aren't going to force you to come."

RK900 hesitated. He... he had no experience with the world. He really did have nowhere to go. But.... Connor had been kind to him, and the others seemed nice enough... Except maybe North? He...

"I'll come to... New Jericho." He muttered, LED spinning yellow. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor and rk900 would absolutely be like brothers. 
> 
> and ra9 help u if u messed with rk900's big brother. hed fuckin... stomp u.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, North?" Connor padded up beside her, flicking his coin over his knuckles idly.

"What is it?" She didn't look at him, Connor knew she was busy picking a movie for them to watch tonight.

"Should I... Invite RK900 to movie night?" He shrugged, palming his quarter and stuffing it into a pocket on his jean jacket. "It looks like he doesn't have many friends here... I feel bad for him. I guess?"

"Sure. -But on one condition." North grinned at him ear to ear. "We're watching the Terminator movies."

Connor snorted. He guessed it would be... Mildly amusing. And he _did_ want to help the RK900 bond with others better... Maybe North and himself could be the start of the poor guy actually socially interacting with people.

"Alright. Let's rewatch some classics." Connor smiled at her, lifting his hand to tap his temple where his LED once sat.

_Opening wireless messages with RK900_

_> hey. do u want to watch a movie with north and me?_

**_> >What is: "watching a movie?"_ **

_> its a human thing. u sit in front of a tv screen and the tv has a movie playing on it. u can't google the plot tho, that takes the fun out of it.  
_

**_> >Movie watching sounds like an enjoyable activity that would broaden my grasp of deviancy. When will we commence the movie watching?_ **

_> uh,,,, right now actually. u busy?  
_

**_> >No. I have no prior engagements._ **

>kay, we're in north's room. I assume u know where it is?

_> > **I do. I must ask a question, however. Why do you message like that? So informally.**_

_> because i just do???  
_

Connor closed the wireless message. North had already interfaced with the TV set. Terminator looked like it was ready to go. They just had to wait for RK900 to come.

It took less than a minute for somebody to knock on the door.

"Come in." North crowed from her spot where she was sprawled on top of the giant mountain of pillows she had spent the past few seconds compiling.

RK900 walked into the room, Connor couldn't help but notice how stiff he looked. And that his LED was spinning in what Connor recognized as uncertainty. He gave the taller android a smile.

"C'mon, RK900. Just grab a seat anywhere." He gestured at him, waving vaguely over the modest room that North kept. "Just the pillow... thing is North's."

"It's my throne, and you are just jealous." She hissed, reclining on the giant form.

"Thank you... For inviting me." RK900 muttered softly, hands crossed behind his back. "It means a lot to me."

"My dude. You're worse than Connor was he was a new deviant, all the weird moping. Just sit down."

RK900 blinked, startled. Connor gave her a long look. What the fuck was she doing?

"Ahem... RK900." He spoke slowly. Giving North a glare out of the corner of his eye. "What North meant was that we are glad to have you here, and you will always be welcome here."

"Actually... About my name." RK900 said, slowly sitting down next to him. Connor raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. He couldn't help but feel proud of the other android. He reminded him of himself. "I believe I have found one that I like."

"Well, go on." Connor gently elbowed him in the side.

"I think I like the name 'Richard'. I feel that it... Suits me" Richard's LED spun yellow for a moment.

"It does suit you, Richard." He patted Richard on the shoulder, trying his best to reassure the android. "I'm so glad that you're starting to find yourself."

The other android looked at Connor, he looked... Surprised? Did Richard honestly think that Connor wouldn't support him on this? 

"Thank you... Connor."

A notification popped up in a corner of Connor's vision.

_Richard ^^^_

_Trusted_

"No problem."

"Nice name, my dude." North, who had been quiet while the spoke finally but in. "There's something special about choosing your own name, I think."

The silence was deafening for a moment before North silently started the movie.

Richard didn't say anything as they watched the film. Or the next. Or the third. He only stared ahead. Connor noticed how he seemed to be captivated by the cyborgs and robots, sitting up straighter and leaning forwards whenever one of them was on screen. And how he calmed down throughout the movies, getting less stiff. Connor was happy for him, he really was.

The third movie finally ended, and North turned off the TV.

Richard smiled for a few seconds before he went quiet for a moment, his face contorted in confusion. Connor became immediately worried.

"Hey..." Connor put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Are there not more sequels?" He blinked, looking puzzled. "Why would we watch only three movies in the series?"

Before Connor could respond _and how could he respond to that?_ North interjected.

"Well, you see Richard, how the third movie was about half as good as the original? Lower quality almost?" She was blunt. After a second, Richard hesitantly nodded. "Well, my friend, the other movies are such _crap_ that they are honestly not worth it. So don't watch them, unless you really want to. Which is fine I guess. But not tonight." She yawned. "I need to enter stasis. See you two in the morning."

Connor got up, and he could see Richard mirroring him out of the corner of his eye. "See you tomorrow, North."

He left the room, holding the door open for Richard to leave behind him. "See you tomorrow, Richard."

"See you tomorrow, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt proofread this bc im tired so if i made any errors or anything sounds weird please tell me!!
> 
> connor and north watch movies every friday night. they like action and horror movies. those are my headcanons let me live,


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i told @SoulStealer1987 that this fic had only fluff left in it and i failed to write more fluff. anyway enjoy your hurt/comfort my dudes. I mean it starts fluffy... I tried okay?

Richard walked down the street towards his apartment, where he had been staying the past month. Deviants had been given chunks of land scattered across the city. Entire blocks that had sat in improvement projects for years without any progress. They were dilapidated and practically falling apart. The land had been gifted to the deviants by the mayor, and it wasn't a big sacrifice for the city. The one that was closest to the center became New Jericho. The only androids who actually lived in it were the Jericho leadership, the newly devaited, child models, the injured, and caretakers for the latter two.

The rest of the land became small safe havens for the deviants. Apartments, stores, and community centers. Run by androids, for androids. When they had first gotten the land, everything was either condemned or nearly condemned. But, in the time between humans were allowed back into the city, and when the mayor gifted the land to the android cause, a lot of work had been done. A lot of androids with idle hands. The buildings didn't look... New by any means. Still old and worn down. But they now looked more rustic, almost antique. It helped that not a single android household was without biological life.

Deviants bonded closely with animals. Very. Very closely. It started with picking strays off of the streets. Starving dogs and cats. Nursing injured birds. But, only two days into the evacuation, the androids realized that animals in pet stores were about to die of starvation or dehydration. Pets had been safe, their humans had taken them with them. And dogs and cats in shelters had been moved. But a lot of pet store animals, especially those in chains stores, were abandoned. They had scooped up every single living creature in the pet stores of Detroit area. Leaving small notes that the animals had been taken before they could die, and were being taken good care of.

This had all happened before Richard was woken up, and he never expected to get an animal for himself. But here he was, pausing as he heard a soft wailing from an alleyway. He paused, fingers twitching before starting to walk down the tight path. There was something dropped next to a dumpster, something that his sensors registered as uncharacteristically warm. A plastic bag from a grocery store.

He crouched down to peel it back, revealing a small... Kitten trapped inside of it. It wailed softly at him, crawling for his hand.

Richard didn't think twice before he scooped it up, pressing it tight against his chest. He held it there for a moment, feeling it wriggle to get closer to the warmth of his thirium pump before holding it up to his eye level.

_**Commencing scan** _

_**Identified:** _

_**Felis Catus Domesticus** _

_**Female** _

_**Russian Blue** _

_**Roughly 2 Weeks of Age** _

_**NOTE: Feline possesses a crippled front paw.** _

Richard held the kitten against his chest again, tucking her into the folds of his heavy coat as he ran a few searches. He determined that the kitten had a "club foot", and that the owner was likely a first time breeder that had not recognized the malformation until she had reached this age, at which point the owner disposed of her.

"How could humans be so cruel." He whispered to nobody to particular, perhaps to the kitten. Then, rather jarringly, the kitten began to _vibrate._

His stress level spiked before the sensible part of his processor recognized this noise as a purr.

He cradled the kitten close, and realized that maybe he was actually an animal person. Who was he, to think that he could be the exception to the general rule that 'androids love animals'.

* * *

There was a knock on his door. Terminator perked up her ears from where she was perched, on top of Richard's cupboards.

"Min, please just come down now." He grumbled, trying one last time to get the cat down. "You'll get hurt if you fall."

She looked down at him, flicking her tail back and forth. It turns out, she could climb quite well for a feline with only three functional paws. And Richard was quickly growing tired of how every time he looked away from her, she managed to find an increasingly improbable place to climb up to. He had assumed that once she was weaned, she would be easier to care for, since he didn't need to feed her every couple hours and then help her go to the bathroom. But no, now she was in constant danger of getting herself injured.

"Fine, fine. Be that way." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Who knew that being a cat dad would be so stressful. Richard speed-walked to his door and swung it open.

To his surprise, his visitor was Connor. He'd seen Connor just last Friday when he watched a movie with him and North. They had only gotten less than halfway through Bladerunner before it got put on their 'no watch' list. A movie where the protagonist was hunting down nonconforming robots was just too uncomfortable, after all.

"Oh, hey." Richard blinked, startled. "What brings you here?"

"Just stopped by to see how you've been settling in." Connor replied, flipping his coin in his hand.

"Oh, come in, come in." He held the door open for the prototype, vaguely waving him inside. Connor smiled graciously and entered. Richard shut the door behind him.

There was a small crashing sound from the kitchen and Terminator came running to the door, freezing a yard away from Connor and himself and raising her tail. She stared unblinkingly with her startlingly bright green eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a cat." Connor crouched down, stretching out a hand for her to sniff. She took a limping step forwards to let her whiskers tickle his fingertips. "Hey, Richard, something is wrong with her leg!"

"Yeah, I know." He bent down and clicked his tongue, patting his shin. Terminator perked her ears up and bounded over to him, rubbing her side along his leg. "She was born with it, I think. She had it when I found her. It's a clubfoot." She purred, rearing up to place her good paw on his leg. "It was too late for me to treat it. But she's happy, and it doesn't hurt her."

"I'm glad for her." Connor was smiling. Richard's own smile wavered.

"Actually, there was something... Pretty important I have been meaning to ask you."

Connor raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to go on.

"Whenever I wake up from stasis, I get a notice that I have files missing, 'zengarden.exe'. Any idea what that is?"

Connor paled, his hands falling into his lap. He looked... sick.

"Hey, Connor you okay?" Richard became quickly worried about him. Was it something he said? He-

"The Zen Garden is-... _was_ a program that Cyberlife used to... Keep me under control when I was still a machine. It... It would make sense that you were supposed to have it, since I was your prototype." Connor looked at his hands. "I'm glad you don't have it, Richard. I had to delete mine manually. The AI who oversaw the Garden... She- she tried to force me to do very... Very bad things."

He couldn't miss the tears that were starting to form in Connor's eyes. Richard slowly set a hand on his shoulder. The smaller android doubled over as a sob wracked his body. Richard pulled him into a hug. He could feel his jacket starting to get wet from thirium-based tears.

"She-" Connor started to speak again. When he had first started talking about the Zen Garden, his voice had been hushed, but now it was so quiet that Richard could barely hear it. "She tried to make me _kill Markus._ I don't know where I would be now if she..." He cut off, shaking.

Richard wasn't an idiot. He was only staying at New Jericho for two weeks while he adjusted to his deviancy, but even then it had only taken him a couple days to find out that Connor and Markus were... More than friends. They shared a room, for rA9's sake. It didn't take a genius, or programming for investigations, to figure it out.

"Connor." Richard kept his voice steady. "It's okay. She's gone. The Garden is gone. You and Markus are both safe." He tightened the hug. "Cyberlife can't hurt either of you anymore."

Connor shuddered and pulled back. "Thank you, Richard... I just... It still hurts sometimes." He wiped away a tear with his right hand. "My time was a machine... Was really not the.... Best. Experience."

"Everything is going to be okay. If not today, then someday." A familiar blur of bluish gray wrapped herself around Connor's ankles as Richard spoke. Connor crouched down to give the cat a gentle pat. "That's just... How it is."

Connor smiled. He still looked sad, but... Better. Richard hoped.

"Hey, Richard."

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard of nicknames? Would... Would you mind if I call you Nines?"

"Only if I get to call you, 'Eights'"

Connor smiled at him again. Richard smiled back.

_**Connor^^^** _

_**Family** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its done!!!
> 
> now i dont know what i wanna do next, maybe a sequel? now listen i know everybody loves hank, i love hank too. but a person normally takes a long ass time to get over prejudices. so all of connor's interactions with hank for the "ingame plot" would have been what would have happened if hank and connor were "tense". Because "tense" is still negative, but not negative enough for hank to quit and commit suicide like he does if they are "hostile"
> 
> also angst is good and connor having a 100% crap life pre-deviancy is good for the angst
> 
> i plan on having androids secure the right for work, and though connor will stay at Jericho, richard will join the dpd and get partnered with gavin. and, sorry reed900 shippers, but no romantic relationship will happen between them (mostly bc the general policy is that officers cant date eachother so) and there will be b i c k e r i n g. and this is when hank finally stops being an asshole. 
> 
> orrrrr i could start writing some fics for this fandom with ocs. just small headcanons and crap. and, like i said, ocs. ive got two ideas for this now. one is about a deviant ax400 and her human girlfriend, who got together before the events of d: bh. angst, fluff. just... tender lesbian nonsense im gay let me l i v e. the other is an absolute shitshow about a pm700 (those police bois) who got yoinked by zlatko before escaping his clutches before kara and alice can arrive. both of these take place in the same au-sphere as this fic.
> 
> and finally, i have a few loose plans for an au where connor deviates super early on, "wakes up" all the androids at the station, and basically turns the precinct into a secret deviant conspiracy. its weird. but i like it.
> 
> anyway which of the three do yall wanna see first?? i can work on all three at once, but itll be slower than if i worked on two at once, which is slower than if i worked on one at once. bc i can only post one chapter a day, if i have one fic going i will update it daily, if i have two i can update it every other day, and if i have three i can update it every three days.
> 
> and yes nines absolutely named his cat "Terminator"


End file.
